Golden Sun 2112
by Dragonkiller
Summary: A Golden Sun story with the Rush song 2112, for those of you not familiar with that, who cares, just read it and review it. Could be different genres or ratings, but that's the start, longer chapters to come.
1. Prologue

Hah, I'm willing...oh hi, that before was nothing, I'm just sure no one else thought of a story off of a song, but I did. This one is based on the Rush song 2112, with a few "modifications". After All, if it were exactly like the song, then what's the point?  
  
An overview of what happened in the song: Priests rule set of planets known as the Solar Federation. Guy finds guitar, the only remaining anywhere in these planets because the priests destroyed all music and art forms, except ones they made for their planets. Guy goes to the priests asking them about this thing. Priests say "forget it, it's unimportant to our society, you should worry about your current life, what it was before this thing". Guy keeps it, and after that, I think he dies and the priests resume control, and that's pretty much it.  
  
Also, only the first chapter is in journal entries, just so you know what happens. And these are not from the main character, who I don't have to say who it is, it's just from a random old guy alive since 2050. Only the last one will have the main character in it (yes I'm keeping it a secret, but you can easily figure it out). And it will be a direct quote from the intro of the song, except for the name of the friend and other necessary changes.  
  
Also, if the dialogue is cheesy or screwed up, it's because I tried to make it straight out of the song.  
  
I don't own Golden Sun, Rush, or 2112  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March 5th, 2062:  
  
War in Weyard has finally settled down. Apparently, a group of people from out of nowhere who call themselves "priests" have taken over and in every continent, in the main city, they will rule from within the temple that will be built. These temples will be called a "Syrinx". I know this because I am building one of these. I wonder how long this will last.  
  
September 9th, 2105:  
  
The priests in Angara have died. It was a natural death and could not have been prevented. They are planning to replace them with new ones, because they need new ones. The new ones' names are Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agatio, and Alex. With this one they are testing two things, having women as priests, and they are the youngest ones to be a priest. They had to do this because they were the only ones available. It'll be a funny test, but hey, it just might be the greatest thing to happen here since peace occurred.  
  
January 7th, 2112  
  
I lie awake, staring out at the bleakness of Vale. City and sky become one, merging into a single plane, a vast sea of unknown grey. The twin moons, just two pale orbs as they trace their way across the steely sky. I used to think I had a pretty good life here, just plugging into my machine for a day, then watching Templevision or reading a Temple paper in the evening.  
  
My friend Garet always said it was nicer here than under the atmospheric domes of the Outer Continents. We have had peace since 2062, when the surviving continents were banded together under the red star of the Solar Federation. The less fortunate were given a few small islands. I believed what I was told, I thought it was a good life, I thought I was happy. Then I found something that changed it all...  
  
Isaac  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, I had to get that in, the next chapters will be longer, and the last one was pretty close to the original, but I had to tweak it to fit in with Golden Sun.  
  
Review 


	2. IT

Sorry for waiting a bit, I'm trying feverishly to finish up my Zelda parody and it takes a lot of time to get done, along with trying to fit in other ideas, this might take a while, but once I'm done with the Zelda parody, the updates will be a lot quicker, so PLEEEEEEEEEASE be patient, thank you.  
  
This is starting when Isaac finds it (if you heard the song, you know what I mean, if not, you'll figure it out eventually)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isaac, get up"  
  
nothing  
  
"Isaac, get up"  
  
still nothing  
  
"GET UP ALREADY"  
  
"AHH-oh, jeez Larry, you don't have to shout"  
  
"Actually, Isaac, when it comes to getting you up, I definitely have to shout. I mean, you are a heavy sleeper"  
  
"I guess you're right. Changing the subject, what am I doing today?"  
  
"Hold on a moment" Larry tuned out. Larry was a robot working as a messenger between Isaac and the priests so the priests could tell everyone, Isaac, in this case, knew what the priests were commanding him to do that day without going door-to-door, which would be extremely difficult because of all of the cities. Larry tuned back in. "It's the weedy season in your yard, so you got some digging in there to do, then you can rest until 6:30, when you have a date with Mia at Felix's Palace for Beef and Chicken".  
  
Isaac was overjoyed about the date. The priests were not particularly good at "pairing up" people, but both Isaac and Mia liked each other a lot, and Isaac loved it when he had a date with Mia. "YES!" he shouted in his boy- am-I-happy kind of voice.  
  
"Well, you better get to work, you're already somewhat behind schedule" Larry told him.  
  
"OK" Isaac got his spade and put his work clothes on and went outside. "Finding and pulling weeds, finding and pulling weeds" he sang to himself when he heard a metal "clang" when something connected with his spade. He then quickly went inside to get his shovel to dig out whatever clanged with his spade before. After he dug it out he called and quickly arrived.  
  
"What is it" Larry asked Isaac questioningly (if that's even a word)  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me, all I can say is it's a chest" Isaac replied, and then saw something engraved in it. "Hey wait a sec, listen to this 'whoever opens this chest will change the course of human history forever'. Sounds like magic to me, you think I should open it, Larry."  
  
Larry just stood there staring at the engraving with the utmost curiosity, thinking, and thinking. "I'll ask the priests what to do" he said, then left.  
  
"Okay" Isaac replied. He knew it was the right thing to do, but wasn't sure if they SHOULD know. While Larry was getting an answer, he continued to dig up and pull weeds, like he was supposed to do. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about what was in the box. Then, suddenly, someone crept up on him from behind.  
  
"HAH!"  
  
Isaac turned around and jumped. "GARET!"  
  
Garet shrugged. "Sorry Isaac, I just had to do that. So, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"It's the weedy season in my yard, so that's what I'm doing here. Larry's talking to the priests about whether I should open up the chest over there." Isaac pointed to the chest.  
  
"I wouldn't even wait for Larry to come back, I'd just open it now and see what's in there" Garet replied. But before Isaac could open it, Larry came back.  
  
"Here's what you do" he said. "Open it, but show the priests what it is first thing tomorrow. If you don't, they'll find you, they know where you live."  
  
"They should know where you live" Garet said jokingly.  
  
"Yes they should" Isaac replied and walked over to the chest. Slowly and reluctantly, he opened the chest and saw...something he, or any of them, could identify.  
  
"What is it?" Larry asked  
  
"I don't know" Garet replied  
  
"Me neither" Isaac said. "I don't even know what to do with it until tomorrow.  
  
"I know a wise man who could probably tell you what it is, he's down the store from the old food store" Garet said and gave Isaac a business card saying "come to Kraden's (I know no one likes him, I don't either, but I thought it was right to give him a part) ancient object identification place".  
  
"I'll check it out after I'm done pulling weeds" Isaac said and got back to work. Larry left soon after and Garet had to get back home. Isaac continued to pull weeds, but, as always, could never fully concentrate, but that's hard when you know exactly how your day's going to end up anyway. And, like all our adventures, the last part is the toughest, and Isaac couldn't seem to pull the last weed.  
  
"COME ON WEED!" he shouted out. He just couldn't seem to get it, like it was attached to something heavy. But after some work, he got it out and said in relief "done", then summoned Larry.  
  
"What is it, boss?" he asked  
  
"I'm done, so I'm going to town"  
  
"Okay, have fun"  
  
Isaac left for the town, and Larry was left to guard the house. But before he could reach the town, he stumbled upon his arch-enemy, Picard (I know he has 2 names, but I'm using this one by popular demand, if you want me to change it, just ask).  
  
"Hello Isaac" he sneered. But in truth, he was jealous because the priests chose Isaac to date Mia instead of him, he never forgave Isaac, and probably never will.  
  
"Hey Pic" Isaac said as if they were the best of friends. At that moment, Picard grabbed Isaac's neck. "OW, OW! Isaac grunted, short of breath.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Isaac. You know what I want, and you're the one that can give it to me, so when you get a date with Mia, you come see me" he shot one last glare at Isaac, let him go, and left. Isaac collapsed on the ground in a heap and rubbed his neck.  
  
"That guy is gonna get it one day"  
  
Isaac eventually reached town and started looking for Kraden's artifact place. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it, so he asked around. Eventually, someone gave him the directions. But when he walked in, he was amazed at how many things were in there that he couldn't name. The person standing at the desk welcomed him.  
  
"Hi, and welcome to Kraden's ancient object identification place. I'm Sheba, are you here to pick something up or have an object identified." She said really fast.  
  
"The second one" Isaac responded. He lost pace.  
  
"Okay" she said. "KRADEN" she screamed. Isaac flinched  
  
"Yikes" he said to himself after flinching.  
  
"He'll be out after awhile, he's pretty old, hence the fact that he's pretty slow. You know how it is" she explained to him. "Everyone in town who knows him is expecting him to pass away soon, but no one knows with this guy" she further explained to him. Soon after, Kraden came slowly out.  
  
"You want me" he said in a slow, raspy voice that signified his age.  
  
"We have a customer" Sheba told him. Before she could finish, Isaac interrupted, thinking she was done.  
  
"I need something identified" he held up the item in the chest he found in his backyard.  
  
Kraden adjusted his glasses. "Ah, come in the back with me"  
  
"Okay" so they started off for the back of the room, and because Kraden is so slow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...I have to end the chapter there. If you liked it, tell me. If you don't like it, remember that I'm not great at this.  
  
Also, my Zelda parody is done, so this is #1 priority now  
  
Review or ROUS (rodent of unusual size) will find you 


	3. Meeting

All right, I'm doing the third chapter, because Kraden was SOOOOOOO slow, I fell asleep waiting for him to finish, so I didn't get started right away. HIT IT!  
  
Chorus Singers Pulled Off The Street:  
  
HE DOESN'T OWN THIS STORY HE NEVER EVER WILL AND WE ARE ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE WE NEED TO KILL...some time  
  
"All right, Isaac, let me see your item" Kraden told Isaac.  
  
"Here" Isaac pulled out the item he found in the chest, which was actually just in his left hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Kraden said slowly, then pulled out his eyeglasses and looked at Isaac's item very thoroughly. "I got it!" he shouted with joy. "What you have here is a very old instrument. An instrument was something from the early days of man that used to make music, and stayed around until the war ended, when the priests destroyed every last one of them. What-"Isaac quickly cut him off there.  
  
"Then why do I have one?" Isaac asked confusingly  
  
"Someone before the priests destroyed them must have hid it. Was there any casing in which you found it?"  
  
"Yes, there was a chest that had the message 'whoever opens this chest will change the course of human history forever' that was it." Isaac seemed calm, but Kraden just sat there, wide-eyed and not moving at all. Isaac started trying to wake him, snapping his fingers near his eyes, waving his hand in his face, the whole shebang. Finally, Kraden snapped back to attention. "I think it's happening" he said, still with the wide-eyed look.  
  
"What's happening?" Isaac asked, undoubtedly confused beyond belief.  
  
"History is repeating itself, and the heroes of old are returning" Isaac tried speaking, but Kraden interrupted him. "You said your name was Isaac, correct?"  
  
"Yes" Isaac responded.  
  
"Then you must have a best friend whose name is...Garet, am I right?" Isaac sat there, now wide-eyed, and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"And you have a girlfriend named Mia, right" Isaac fainted on the spot.  
  
"Huh, what am I doing? What happened?" Isaac began asking questions as soon as he woke up and quickly checked his surroundings. Apparently, he was still at the back room of the shop, with Kraden and Sheba looking right over him, crouched down.  
  
"You took a nasty spill, but now you're OK, so we should get back to the meeting. Sheba, if you could excuse us please" Sheba calmly got up and left the room. Kraden got back into his seat, as did Isaac. "Isaac, do you know the tale of the Golden Sun?" he asked.  
  
"Not off the top of my head" Isaac responded.  
  
"Well, that's not important right now, what is important is that I think the heroes are coming together. The villains are already together, so step one has been completed. Now all we have to do is wait. Three are here; we just need the fourth, which should be coming soon, very soon."  
  
"If I may ask, who are the villains?" Isaac asked.  
  
"The priests" Kraden responded. "The priests had the same exact names as the villains, so that means they would have the presence of the enemy" he finished.  
  
"Can we get to brass tax please, what is the item I brought? We kind of fell off topic after the writing on the chest." Isaac snapped.  
  
"All right" Kraden said softly and calmly. "Your item is a guitar. Remember, use it well, and don't hit people with it." This kind of defeated Isaac's plan, since he was planning to hit Picard over the head with it. "That is all, you may leave"  
  
"How much should I pay for your wisdom?" Isaac asked, Kraden thought about it shortly, but decided not to charge. Isaac left, but before leaving, he needed the time, so decided to ask Sheba. "Sheba?"  
  
"What?" Sheba asked him.  
  
"Got the time" he asked.  
  
"5:49"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Isaac left. He hurried home, got some rest and relaxation time, though not a lot, for he had to go on a date with Mia. He got his nice clothes on and left for Felix's Palace for Beef and Chicken. But before he got there, he noticed a teenager, probably about 13, close to 14, being mugged by 3 17 or 18-year olds.  
  
"Come on kid; give us all your money. It's an easy task, just give us the wallet and nothing will happen" one of the older boys said.  
  
"Or you can leave and let me get what I want from the shop before I get angry" the 13-year old responded.  
  
"Oooooooo, the punk says he could take us, like that's gonna happen, EVER!" another one said, but with serious repercussions. The younger boy landed a swift side kick to his groin, collapsing almost instantly. The other two boys charged and the younger one just simply landed two more kicks, one hitting its target perfectly, and with one landing at the stomach region instead, but with enough power to make him collapse from getting the wind knocked out of him. Isaac stared there in amazement, then started clapping.  
  
"That was too easy" he said.  
  
"Holy crap" Isaac said  
  
"You want some of me, the JAKE!" the boy who we now as Jake said. Isaac slowly backed away, then ran off. "weird" he said and walked away, heading toward the weapon shop.  
  
Well, that may have taken awhile, but the next one might be awhile too, because any non-humor romance stuff is hard for me, any help would be GREATLY appreciated  
  
Review please, I need the motivation 


End file.
